


Sample from Kilroy Was Here script

by AllyWrites1998



Category: Kilroy Was Here - Styx (Album)
Genre: F/M, Sad Dr. Righteous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWrites1998/pseuds/AllyWrites1998
Summary: Just Dr. Righteous backstory.
Relationships: Dr. Everett Righteous/Original Female Character, Robert Orin Charles Kilroy/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Background: Fiona is a double agent for the RRR (Rock & Roll Resistance) and works at Righteous Tech for Dr. Righteous. She has been promoted to his laboratory under his house, working on different Robotos. One night Dr. Righteous leaves out a picture of himself in a band called “The Shocks". He’s holding hands with a young woman with guitar. She’s in shock…

EXT. RIGHTEOUS MANSION-NIGHT  
The rain pounds hard outside, bouncing off of both Doctor and Mrs. Righteous’ automobiles. Robotos patrol the grounds of the secluded estate surrounded by wooded areas. 

INT. RIGHTEOUS MANSION-NIGHT  
Fiona finishes her work for the day, wandering the halls of the vast estate Dr. Everett Righteous keeps on the edge of the city of Chicago. She passes by a table and sees a picture. Her jaw drops and she stops in her tracks. 

The camera pans to a picture: a young Dr. Righteous smirking at the camera with a guitar in his hand. He’s accompanied by 3 other people including a young woman with spiky pink hair who is holding hands with him. The picture is labelled “The Shocks Midwestern Tour" 

DR. RIGHTEOUS  
That was a long time ago Fiona.  
Before I saw the light. Before I saw what  
rock could truly do. 

The anguish in Righteous’ eyes is palpable. His eyes travel to the young woman in the picture. 

DR. RIGHTEOUS (c'td)  
Her name was Amy. Amy Robinson.  
She was my girl. My life. I left my humble beginnings  
in West Virginia for her. We played at fairs and stuff.  
We just started to tour regionally. Ohio, Indiana, Illinois,  
The entire Midwestern United States. 

Fiona approaches him closer. 

FIONA  
You were in a band? What happened?  
Why…(she motions to the MMM posters littering  
His house)…all this? 

Righteous sighs, sitting down in an armchair. 

RIGHTEOUS  
Two reasons. The first, money. The MMM was  
Offering me a lot of money to be their spokesman.  
$500 million as a starting bonus. Mama deserved a house.  
And I got it for her. She’s old Fiona. 

Righteous takes out a cigar, looking at Fiona. 

FIONA  
And the second?

RIGHTEOUS  
The second was a bit more complex.  
It all started on a fateful night in October….

FLASHBACK

INT. EVERETT’S CAMERO-NIGHT

The pink-haired girl from the picture sits by Everett’s side. They hold hands as Everett drives the Camero through Charleston, West Virginia. They cruise along as the snow falls lightly upon the ground. Punk music is playing in the car and both are bobbing their heads. 

AMY  
This tune is radical! 

EVERETT  
Right? The riff on this  
Thing is (clicks tongue)

Meanwhile about 5 miles up the road, Kilroy’s bus is hauling ass toward the Charleston Civic Center for their 5th stop in a nationwide tour. 

The driver skids across the icy road, propelling Kilroy to the other side of the bus. 

KILROY  
Ooff (grunts)

Just as Kilroy thuds on the window, the bus collides with the passenger side and crushes Amy off screen. 

Everett passes out but wakes up a few minutes later. 

EVERETT  
Amy? Babe? 

No answer. 

EVERETT (c'td)  
Amelia? 

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks. The bus killed her. 

KILROY (limping out of the bus)  
Everyone alive out here? 

All Everett can do is sit there in shock. He locks eyes with Kilroy. Kilroy slowly approaches him

KILROY  
Sir?

Fiona's voice intercepts and brings him back to reality

FIONA  
Sir? Sir?

INT. RIGHTEOUS MANSION-NIGHT 

Righteous is back in the chair he sat in. His jaw clenches and he exhales. 

RIGHTEOUS  
Rock killed my Amy. 

Fiona sighs despite herself. 

FIONA  
Sir…rock didn’t kill Amy. Ice  
Did…the MMM took advantage of your grief  
And made you a pawn. Took advantage of your  
Stage presence and charisma and twisted it into…

She stops herself, knowing her job will be in jeopardy. 

His face is softer than she’s ever seen it. The look he reserves for her is almost uncharacteristic of him. 

RIGHTEOUS  
Propaganda. I know. But it’s too late  
For me. I’m an old man Fiona.  
Change is for the young. Like you. 

Fiona takes his hands, her brown eyes magnified by bifocals looking into his blue ones. 

FIONA  
Eugène Ehrhart was in  
His 40s when he published his works.  
Righteous’ brow raises.  
RIGHTEOUS  
Point being?

FIONA  
If you were a figurehead, then  
who banned rock?

Righteous looks at a picture of Lt. Vanish and himself. 

RIGHTEOUS  
My brother. Lieutenant Vanish.  
Aka Richard Righteous. He twisted my mind into  
Hating rock. I bought into it for a long while. 

FIONA  
What changed? 

RIGHTEOUS  
When he started killing people. I knew  
Then that this was wrong but it was already too  
Late. Both houses of Congress had passed the bill  
To ban “degenerate" music. 

Righteous uses quotations with his fingers with the word degenerate. 

RIGHTEOUS (c’td)  
But it didn’t recently sink in until  
Recently. Until you….

Fiona is in shock. 

FIONA  
Me??

Righteous is inches away from her. 

RIGHTEOUS  
I’ve never met anyone like you Fiona.  
You don’t fear me. You talk to me like  
I’m human instead of an idol on a pedestal. Its  
Refreshing. Plus you’re basically a genius. You  
Can complete Robotos in less time than I’ve ever seen. 

Their noses touch as the moon hangs high in the sky. 

RIGHTEOUS (laughing)  
You also keep mama in check so  
That’s a plus. 

Their lips touch. Fiona isn’t sure what side she’s on anymore. Or what side he’s on. 

FIONA  
I’m going to get rock  
Back for you. Whatever  
It takes. And your brother,  
Richard, will be history. I have a  
Plan….


	2. And now for desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene they PROBABLY won't put in the movie.

Everett has Fiona pinned to the desk, biting his lip. He’s trying to catch his breath. 

RIGHTEOUS   
Oh Fiona. I’m going to do so much   
More than take you to bed.   
I’m going to rip your pants off. 

He takes a knife and slices the leg open, slowly, tantalizingly. His grin is one of pure mad ecstasy. He runs his hands on her dark skin. The cut in her khaki slacks extends to the crotch of her pants. She’s wearing no panties.

RIGHTEOUS   
Naughty….

FIONA   
They’re inefficient sir. 

RIGHTEOUS (grinning)  
Smart too love. 

Everett gets on his knees and between Fiona's now exposed sex. He can barely compose himself. The beautiful slit covered in wiry black hairs is eyed greedily by Everett. He licks a stripe up the lips. 

RIGHTEOUS   
Y’know, you don’t have to  
Call me sir. 

His eyes widen as she grabs his long, copper hair and brings him closer. He starts to dart his tongue in and out of her hole. 

RIGHTEOUS (c’td)  
So pretty. I’m going to take   
My teeth and mark you. You can wear them   
Back to Kilroy and Lora and Jonathan. Show them   
You are mine. My beautiful Fiona. 

He’s hard as a brick below the desk. He’s feasting on her and his hands are on her hips. 

RIGHTEOUS   
And then, just when my love has had  
Enough, I’m going to carry her over to the bed and   
Make her scream. 

FIONA  
Everett…please…  
I can’t take much more. 

She’s feverish by this point, her toes curling as the pleasure threatens to consume her. The very man she was sent to spy on was between her legs, worshipping her. Both their heads were spinning. 

RIGHTEOUS   
We'll save the foreplay for another time  
Eh love?

He emerges from her legs and makes quick work of his trousers, his American flag belt buckle clunking on the wooden floor of his office. The camera can’t see but it appears he’s masturbating himself. 

FIONA  
Sir…I’m dying here. 

RIGHTEOUS   
La petit mort…

He gets up on his feet. 

RIGHTEOUS   
Remember when I said “I’ll spank your   
Big behind earlier?” 

Fiona nods, sitting up on his desk and taking off her shirt. Her breasts are exposed for him and he nips one of the hard buds at the end with his teeth, his mustache rubbing against her flesh. 

He delivers a loud, firm smack to her buttocks. 

FIONA  
Sir…please…

Panting, Everett positions himself to enter his lover. A moan escapes both of them as the slick from Fiona forcing Everett to hit rock bottom. She lets out a loud yelp as she felt him fill her. 

RIGHTEOUS   
After marking you up with bites,  
I’m going to put you on your back, right on  
My desk. Legs up (he lifts her legs for emphasis),  
Mouth open, eyes dilated, screaming my name.   
And then (he gets closer to her ear) I’m going to   
Let my climax hit me like a tidal wave, kiss those  
Full lips of yours, and…

The thrust he delivers is harder than any before. He slams into her, making her entire being shake. Her glasses fall off and he climaxes inside of her. 

FIONA  
Oh sir! Yes! 

RIGHTEOUS   
Can’t stop......

He continues like that for a while before collapsing on the girl. They both pant, foreheads pressed. Neither of them saying a thing but knowing what the other has to say. He reaches over and retrieves her glasses. 

He carries her to his attached bedroom and lays in bed with her, Fiona's sleeping form heaving slowly next to him. He runs his hair through her curly mop of black hair and lays her glasses on the table. 

RIGHTEOUS  
I’ll tell the Robotos to   
Bring your things here tomorrow. 

They both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
